the new start
by book lover xx
Summary: Elena -16 Stefan -16 Jordan-14 nathen-15 dean-18 Jake -18 comment tell me what you think ! :)
1. the first day

Elena pov

dear diary:

i wake up its a,new year,new day i hate first days but i will smile and make it through .

i get out of bed and put on my black vest top ,my black jeans , cream jacket and my black all stars .

i go into my sister Jordan's room to wake her up

"Jordan wake up " i say while putting her a shower on

" Elena .. its too early " she says pulling the covers over her head

"no its not " i say pulling the covers off her and then walking out off the room

i go down stares and find jake on the sofa watching football with dad and mum in the kitchen

i walk into the kitchen

"mum do you need any help ?" i ask her

"no sweet heart, im ok " she tells me

"ok " i say grabbing a apple

30 minuets later

" ok im done can we go guys " Jordan says

"ok " me and jake say both at the same time

" bye mum, bye dad " we all say

we all get in the car and drives to school

* * *

Stefan pov

i wake up i go and grab my journal and start to write

i have a strange feeling that today im going to met her ?

i put it away , go and get dressed and go down stares

"morning mum and dad " i say giving both of them a kiss on the cheek

"morning son " they both say

" is your brothers up ?" mum asks me

"yes mum there outside playing ruby" i tell her

"well ill go get them and we will be on our way " i say to her

"ok Stefan " they both say smiling at me

i make my way outside and see my brothers

" we better get to school guys " i tell them

"ok bro lets go Nathan " dean says

me ,Nathan and dean get in the car and make our way to school

* * *

Elena Gilbert pov

we arrived at school and we get out of the car

" ok im going to home room guys " jake says

"ok jake Elena im going to find my way around " Jordan says while walking off

ok i guess im on my own i carry on walking until a car nearly hit me

i stand there frozen

a boy jumps out of the car

"oh my god are you ok im sorry my brother nearly hit you " he says holding my arm

i stand looking into his eyes

" oh ..its ok , im ok its my fault i should have looked where i was going " i tell him

" um ... " i started until i heard a shout

" Stefan get your ass back in the car so i can park it !" dean yells

"i better go it was nice to met you ?" he start

"Elena .. im Elena " i tell him

" well it was nice meeting you Elena im Stefan " i say walking away

he gets in the car and they drive away

* * *

Stefan's pov

Elena such a pretty name i think to myself and shes so beautiful

"Stefan where he so get out the car " dean says

"ok sorry " i say

"well im going to make my way round school ... bye guys " Nathan says

"bye nate " me and dean both say

"well by stef" dean says walking off

great im on my own i walk around school looking for my locker .

* * *

Nathan pov

i was walking around school trying to look for my classes

when i bumped into the most prettiest girl ive ever seen

wait did i just say that wow

" ahh " she says falling to the floor

"im so sorry i wasnt looking where i was going " i tell her

"uh its ok im Jordan " she says smiling

"im Nathan but you can call me nate " i tell her

"ok you new here nate " she asks me

"uh yeah ... you ? " i ask her

" yeah um whats you first class ? " she asks me

"maths you ?" i tell her

"same " she says smiling

"well i would be happy to walk you to class "i say offering my arm

"why thank you " she says smiling

* * *

Elena pov

i walk down the corridor when i saw him Stefan i walk over to him

" hi Stefan " i say to him

"Elena nice to see you again " i say smiling

"um i was wondering do you have a free lesson first ?" she asks me

"yes i do " i tell her

"do you want to get some coffee with me ?" she asks me

"yeah sure ... i would love that " i tell her

we make our way out of school and head towards the mystic grill

" so Elena do you have any brothers or sister ?" he asks me

" well i have 2 .. i have a brother and his names jake hes 18 and i have a sis called Jordan and shes 14 .. you ?" i say

"i have 2 other brothers dean who's 18 and Nathan who's 15 " be tells me

after we got coffee we made out way back to school

"well that was funny but i better go to my next class now " he says

" ok bye Stefan " i say

" bye Elena " he says giving me a kiss on the check

he walked away and i was so happy he just kissed me on the cheek

the day carried on it was so boring

* * *

Nathans pov

" so Jordan do you want to go sit on the bleachers ?" i ask her

" yeah sure nate " she says

we get to the bleachers and i take Jordan's hand and help her up we sit down and she puts her pen away i stand up make my way down jorden come on

she makes her way down and was about to fall when i catched her

"wow " she says

" how you was no where near me " she asked

" i have fast reflexes " i say

" oh " she said

i pick her up and start to spin her she laughs so hard

" put me down nate " she says laughing

"no can do " i tell her

after 5 minuets i put her down and we both fell on the floor she fell onto of me

we sit up and i went in to kiss her when i heard my brother

"nate your new little girl friend " dean says out loud

"no " i say not looking at him

" i have to go see you Nathan " she says

" grr i hate you dean " i say to him walking off

"your get over it " he says


	2. the family

stefan pov

i make my way home im so tired

i walk thourth the door and throw my bad on the floor

i miss elena she was so pretty and she had the most beautiful eyes ive ever seen

i made my up staries and got my jerunal out and started to write

i met her , shes perfect im going to ask her on a date well ill write later

i went down staries i sat at the table next to nathen , dad and mum sat either side of the table

"so nate hows you new girlfreind ?" dean said loud

" what girlfreind " our father said

"there no girlfreind dad shes just a good freind i met today she helped me around "

"what was her name again ?" dean said

"jordan" nathen says quietly

" wait whats her last name " i asked very quicky

" uh gilbert why " he asked

"um no reason um i have to go " i say

" and you nearly kissed her " deans says

i walk out and i go to the woods and hunt

* * *

elena pov

im walking through the woods and its late wow i must be silly

while i was walking throgth the woods thinking and i bumped into someone

i trunned around and see stefan

"oh you startled me stefan " i say

"sorry elena "

"um elena i was ... wondering ... if ... you will go on a date with me" he asks me

"i would love to stefan " i say to him

" ok um would you like to go for a walk ?" he askes me

" i would love too " i tell him

we walk for a while then we end up out side a house

" elena this is my house "he tells me

"oh its really big " i tell him

"would you like to come in ?" he asks me

" yes sure stefan " i say

* * *

stefans pov

i take elenas coat and hang it up

she looks around

"do you like it ?" i ask her

" its lovely stefan " i tell him

"stefan " i hear my mum yell

"yes mother " i say

"um ...oh hi whos this stefan" she asks

"mother this is elena gilbert " i tell her

she hugs elena .

"its a plessyre to met you elena" she says

"you two " elena said

" ok well are you hungry elena " my mother asks

"no im ok "elena says

i take elena's hand and we go to my room and we sat down and talked

"elena i know we havent known each other for long but ... will ... you go out with me ?" i asked her

"yes i will " she says

i hugged her and she kissed me i kissed bak then my brother walked in

"hi.. uh sorry stef " nathan said

"un ... its ok nate ...oh elena did you know nathan likes jordan" i tell her

" stefan !" he yells

" aww thats so sweet " elena says

" ok im going to take elena hom now nate bye " i say to him

i walk elena to the car and i drive her home

" it was nice meeting your mum and brother " she says

"well im glad you liked it i will pick you up tomrrow for school" i say to her

"ok stef " she says

i lean in a give her a kiss

"goodnight elena " i say

"goodnight stefan" she says

* * *

elenas pov

i watch stefan leave and i go to jordans room

i see her sat on her bed

"so jordan hows nate ?" i ask her

"uh he ok ... wait what ?"she says

"yesh i met nathan he seems sweet " i tell her while walking out

i went to my room and toke a shower

after my shower i went to bed i think i had a really good day .

i wake up and get dressed i head to jordans room and get her up

"jordan time to see your boyfreind " i laugh

"shut up elena hes not my boyfreind " she yells

i walk down staries and theres a knock at the door i open it its stefan i kiss him on the lips

"well thats a nice hello " he says

"morning " i say smiling at him

" im going bye " i yell

stefan opened the door for me and i got in he walked around and got in and drove us to school

we arrived at school and he opend the door and we walked in hand in hand

stefan is going to try out for the football team i really hope he gets in

"hey elena " i hear hayley shout

"oh hi hayley " i say holding stefans hand still

"whos this elena"she asks me

"oh this is stefan hes my boyfreind "i say with a smile

"nice to met you" stefan says

"you too " hayley says

"well i must be going " she says

"ok bye hayley " i say

me and stefan walk to try outs as we walk out side we see jordan and nathen holding hands , giggleing and sat on the bleachers

"hey guys " stefan says

they jump appart and look at stefan and me

"oh hi elena " jordan says

"hi stefan " nathen said

"you know stefan ?" jordan askes looking at nathen

"yeah stefans my brother "nathen tells jordan

"elenas my sister " jordan tells him

"well this is akward " nathen says looking around

"well i have to go to try outs see you in a bit " stefan tells me kissing my cheek

"bye " i say

* * *

jordans pov

i cant belive elena saw me with nathan and now were all sat on the bleachers whatching the try outs i wonder why elena and stefan was together

"elena how do you know stefan ?" i asked her

"oh stefans my boyfreind " she tells me

"ohhh elena ans stefan sittng in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g " i say a bit to loud

" jordan shut up !" she says

a hour later stefan came over

"geuss what guys " he says

"what ?" elena asks

"i made it " he says happiley

"omg well done stefan " she says

she huggs him and kissing him

"oh ok me and nathen are going "i say takeing his hand and walking away

stefans pov

" i think nathen like jordan " i say to elena


	3. people are not who they seem

Elena pov

"you really think so ?" i asked

"yeah the way he looks at her " he said with a smile

"well there's a party tonight do you want to go with me ?"

"yeah sure Stefan i would love to " i said to him

"well race you to class " i say running

i was running when i felt my self about to fall over

"ah " i screamed as i fell but there was no impact just strong arms around me

Stefan had his arms around me and helped me up

"thank you Stefan ... but how did you get to me you where all the way over there " i said pointing

"no i was right behind you "he told me

"no ..." but before i could finish a boy came over

* * *

Stefan's pov

oh good one how do i explain this just then i saw dean

"stef little brother ... oh who's this Stefan ?" he asked me

"dean this is Elena ... Elena this is my brother dean "i say

dean takes her hand and kisses it "well it lovely to met you Elena "

"you to dean" she says back

"well hate to be a buzz kill but me and Elena have to go " i say holding Elena hand and walking away

"well bye brother " he says and walks away

"Stefan are you ok ?" Elena asks

"yeah .. im fine " i tell her

i went home and got changed and headed down stares

"hello Stefan dear ... why don't you like nice ?" my mum said

just then dean walks down stares

"that's because Stefan has a date .. with Elena Gilbert " he tells mother and father

"is this true Stefan " my dad asks

"yes dad i do ... now i need to go before im late "i say leaving the house

i get in the car and drive to the flower shop

once i get to the flower shop i look for the prettiest flowers

white roses are pretty , i pick up the white roses and pay for them i get back in my car and make my way to Elena's

* * *

Elena's pov

Stefan will be here any minute and my hair isn't done or anything

i run to my room and put my shoes on just as i finish putting my shoes on there a knock at the door i quickly ran my brush through my hair and headed down stares

as i got down stares i saw Nathan ,Jordan, Stefan ,Jake ,mum and dad sat down talking

"hi " i say loud

"hi Elena .. dear Stefan's here " my mum says to me

"yeah .. well me and Stefan should be going " i say

"it was lovely to see you again " Stefan says

me and Stefan walk to the car and he opened the door and we left for the party

"did you hear about the 20s dance " Stefan said

"yeah it seems really fun " i tell him

"ok " he says with a smile

when we got to the party there was already drunk people and high people

"oh my god stef everyone already drunk " i say

"don't worry Elena " he tells me

as the night went on i drunk loads and loads until i was completely drunk

* * *

Stefan pov

Elena was dancing with Hayley and she was making her way over to me

she started to hold my and tried to drag me to dance

"Stefan come on dance please" she telling me

"Elena i cant one off us has to be sober "i tell her

she starts kissing me and the kiss gets more passionate until my eyes start to go red i spin her around and walk away

i run into the woods and hunt a deer

* * *

aria pov

i was walking back to the party after drinking and it was really cold a fog started to come in and i kept seeing a black figure after the fog became bad i felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black .

* * *

Stefan pov

i made my way back to the party there was a fight i saw Elena in the middle i rushed over to her and a glass bottle cut my hand i held it shut ,toke Elena hand and walked back to the car .

i wrapped it up with a bit or cloth and drove back home

Elena got her phone out and text her mum

to mum

im staying at Stefan's tonight don't wait up love you xx

to Elena

ok .. Nathans staying at ours night love you xx

once me and Elena got back i got her out of the car and carried her up stares

"Stefan dear is that you " i hear my mum call

"yes mum it is " i yell down

i lay Elena down on the bed and go to the bathroom to check my hand

"Stefan hows you hand i saw the cut and ... oh " she was surprised there was nothing there

" im fine " i say

"Stefan i saw it the cut was deep i saw it " she say

"im fine ok" i say walking away

* * *

Elena pov

i swear i saw a cut on his i will figure this out i made my way out and saw Stefan at the window

i put my hands around him and kiss his neck

"are you ok Stefan " i say

"yeah had a bad day " i say

he turns around and i kiss him he puts his arms around me and i throw my arms around his neck

he puts my legs around him and we make our way to the bed he puts me down and starts kiss to kiss harder

until he turns around

"uh ok " i say looking at him

"sorry Elena i got something in my eye "

i look in the mirror i can see his face his eyes are red and they have vain under them

i fall off the bed and make my way to the door

he sees my kind of running

"where you going Elena " he says to me

"im going to get a drink be right back "

i run down stares and i bumped into dean

"ah " i screamed

dean grabs my arm

"Elena are you ok " he asks

"uh .. yeah just need a drink i say running down stares to the door

dean appear behind me

"that's not the kitchen Elena " he says

"ill be back " i say leaving i run to the woods and walk home

at the boarding house

dean ran upstairs to see Stefan

"did you know your girl friends gone " he told Stefan

"what you mean " Stefan asks

"well she seen front door and gone " dean says walking away

Stefan ran the way Elena went

the woods

good job Elena just leave

i keep hearing noises it worrying me

i see a shadow behind me

"Stefan" i whisper

"Elena!" i hear Stefan yell

i ran as fast as i could until i made it home

i saw Jordan and Nathan sat on the sofa cuddling

"hi Jordan ,nate " i say as im walking to the stares

it can't be

a person who don't really eat , so fast ,always vanishing , eyes go red

i was thinking

vampire !

just them i got a knock at my door

i opened it and in came Stefan i grabbed something random

"Elena dont be scared " he said to me

" what are you " i say

" i think you know Elena " he says

" no it can't be " i say

"its true im a vampire but you must know i would never hurt you or any one " he tells me

" who else is a vampire " i ask

" dean , Nathan , my mother and father " he tells me

"oh my god ... Nathans down stares with Jordan " i say

"its ok she will be ok were good he wont hurt Jordan " he tells me

"but Elena you can't tell anyone " he says

"Stefan i will keep your secret but i don't know how we will be together" i say

"i think its best if you go Stefan " i say

"ok Elena "he says walking away

he's gone i loved him , i never told him but i do

i go down stares to check Jordan

i see Jordan and Nathan have a quick kiss and back to cuddling

do they go out ?

* * *

Nathan pov

i saw Stefan come in and leave upset

she knows what i am , what my family is

"nate shall we go to the grill tomorrow ?"Jordan asked

"i cant go to the grill but you can come to mine " i say with a smile

" ok "she says smiling

"Jordan there's something i want to ask you " i say standing up

"yes nate "

"will you go out with me Jordan Marie Gilbert " i say

" yes ! i will " she says standing up and i give her a kiss but just as that happened i saw Elena on the stares .


	4. the secret

2 weeks later

i woke up with jordan in my arms ive been at the gilberts house for a week there perants are gone on holiday with mine for a while , elena hasnt left her room after her and stefan's talk i feel bad for them .

i really hope jordan dosent find out about me

any way i get up go to the kitchen and make her a cup of tea

i walk in with a cup of tea for her i put it on the table and wake her up

"jordan" i say

"yes nate " she says

"i made you tea"

"thanks nate love you " she says

" love you too " i tell her

"so do you still want to come round mine today ?"i ask her

"yeah .. i better check elena " she says

walking up staries

elenas pov

i wake up and i dont know what t do for once i dont know what to do

i get out of bed and take a shower i cant help but think about stefan after finding out what they are i didnt care what they where i still love stefan and im going to talk to him .

i hear footsteps

"hi lena im going out for the day with dean so ill be back later or tomrrow morning " jake says

hes gone i get dressed and sit on my bed

" hi elena are you ok ?" jordan asks me

"yeah im going out today will you be ok with nathan ?" i ask her

"yeah were going to his later " she says

"ok" i say

i make my way over to stefans house

i knock the door

*knock**knock*

"hello elena ... stefans up staries im just going to see jake bye " dean says leaveing

i walk up to stefans room to see him a sleep

i sit down next to him and give him a kiss on the check

"i love you stefan " i wisper

i get up and make my way down staries for a drink

i got my self a glass of water and some perecetmal

when i got upstries stefan was gone of his bed but now he was stood at the window

" why are you here elena " he asks

"because im worried about you " i tell hi

"elena im fine a fucking vampire " i tell her

"fine the real resaon is i love you stefan ok ... if you hate my that much i wish i god dam didnt " i say about to walk off when stefan was infront of me

he put his hand on the side of my face and just looked at my eyes we both leaned in and it was a passionet kiss

he suddnley turns around to hide his eyes

"stefan look at me please " i say

"elena i cant "

"yes you can beacuse i love you and nothing with change that " i tell him

he turns round and i see his eyes they are so red and the vains are clear under his face i kissed his lips and they dissiperd

we slowly walked back until i was laying on the bed stefan toke his shirt off and mine until we was full naked and we made love

stefan pov

elena is fast a sleep in my arms shes so beautiful a sleep i got up and went to grab my clothes

"stefan what are you doing " she says

"im just going to get something to eat i havent eaten in a while" i tell her

"ok stefan i love you nd be back soon jordan and nathan will be here soon " she says

"ok i love you too elena " i tell her kissing her head

elenas pov

i grab one of stefan's top and throw it on

i make my way down staries and make my self a cup of coffee then there was a knock at the door

i open the door to see who it is ies jordan and nate

"elena?" nate says

"hi um i can to see stefan " i say

"why are you wearing his shirt" he asks

jordan just looked imbarred so she tapped him and looked at him

"eww ok didnt want to know " he says and takes jordans and goes to the front room

i walk upstaries put my dress and boats on and make my way down staries then stefan came

"you look so beautiful " he says kissing me then my neck

"ummm .. hello litllte brother here !" nate said

we both looked at them

"yeah yeah nate like you two havent kissed before " stefan said

"acturrly .. nate begain

"they did "i say to stefan

"see well me and elena are going out so yeah food in the kitchen bye guys " stefan says to them

me and stefan go to the car and we just sit for a moment

"stefan when do we do about jordan and nate ? hes a vampire and she dont know and i figured out you was a vampire what if she does ? " i tell him

"elena we will sort this out one step at a time "

"where are we going " i ask

"we are going to a party "he says smiling

nates pov

me and jordan where sat on the soffa the door knocked and i went to awnser it

no ones there thats strange all of a sudden a wooden stake got thrown at me i fell to the ground

"nate are you ... om my god "she says with tears in her eyes

"pull it out please " i say to her

"ok on the cout of 3 ...1...2...3 "she said then pulled it out

i lifted up my top and watched the cut heal

so hungry i got up and was about to bit jordan when i stopped my self

"ok now want to explain " jordan says loud

" ok but your going to want to sit down " i tell her

we sit down and i explain it all to her she seems to be takeing it well until she past out

i grabed y phone and called stefan

"hello" i say

"hey nate whats up " stefan says

"you and elena need to come home jordan past out ,she know and i got attacked " i tell him

"ok we will be right there "

i hang up and carry jordan to my room i place her on my bed a kiss her head

i went down staries and waited for stefan to come

i opend the door and dean was there

"hi little bro stefan text me " dean said

behind him stood elena and stefan they all came in and sat on the sofa

"ok do first i got attacked and then jordan found me helpped me i told her them she past out " i tell them

" so some ones out to kill us geart" deans says

"look we will just act normal jordan knows now just as long as know one else does " stefan says

"ok " we all agrue


End file.
